doomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LeD Jake Crusher
Shots Hi, can you rename your screenshots? Ducon 05:50, 11 April 2007 (UTC) : What do you mean? Their name isn`t appropriate for this article? Allright, I`ll do it today, probably at evening. BTW, guys - because I am new here, can you explain to me, how I must do the cleanup? :) Thanks anyway. :: Screen1.jpg is not very clear. Look at mine, for example. Ducon 18:13, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::: Renamed already. Now it should be clear. And please, remove that "cleanup" tag. :::: Oh yeah? And I’m not Fraggle. Ducon 05:53, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :::: What Ducon is saying, I think, is that the present image names are extremely terse and generic. For example, you have ::::* Dp2.jpg ::::* Screen4.jpg ::::* Screen1.jpg :::: Now let's look at : ::::* AlienVendetta-map23-soulsphere.png ::::* Evilution-map23-redkey.png ::::* KansamsTrial-E2M6-threepillars.png :::: See the difference? :::: Also, the article hasn't really changed since the cleanup tag was applied, so it is unlikely to be removed right now. There's no hurry — we've agreed that fan-made games can be included in the wiki. I'm not sure exactly what the consensus on format is, since we haven't talked about it a lot. (Fraggle, would you care to give opinions on the talk page?) At a guess, however, if an article about a third-party product is longer than Doom II, then it may be too long. :> :::: By the way, you can sign your posts by typing ~~~~ . Ryan W 06:29, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Allright, now the pictures are just as you`ve asked them to be. :) at least, if I understood correctly. Well, what you shall say now? As for article`s longevity....well, there is nothing I can do with it. There are: plot (with spoilers), graphics, gameplay, interesting facts, history of development. Everything that Wikipedia`s article should have. I had wrote everything which is in this game. I think that after Doom2D this is a little progress :) at least, IMHO. - LeD Jake Crusher 19:22, 14 April 2007 : I don't think Wikipedia would include everything, but I see what you mean. About the images: IMHO the names are much improved. Would you like me to delete the unused versions? Ryan W 07:38, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Well, yeah, you can. There is no need for those pictures to be here. : Done. :> Ryan W 12:54, 15 April 2007 (UTC) So, anyone can tell me what I have to do to remove this "cleanup" tag? OK,guys - can someone help me with translation of the EtD? Please, guys - help us, because we don`t want to stop the English release of the game! Ryan, Ducon...anyone, please - help! --LeD Jake Crusher 12:30, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :My advice is that you should ask the New Doom and Doomworld forum communities for help. These forums most likely have a lot more Doom fans reading them than these wiki talk pages. -- Janizdreg 17:35, 12 August 2007 (UTC) : I`ve asked New Doom to help - so far no-one posted there anything. So...well, the only thing I`m asking is just to read the English translation text and check it for any errors - and that`s all. More than that, me and Klon will mention those doomers, who will help us, in the game. (Or, at least, just one doomer, if only one doomer will help us) --LeD Jake Crusher 21:58, 12 August 2007 (UTC)